


Fly

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: This story is for Troy :-)I'm not a native English speaker, so forgive me for big or small mistakesThis is smut - don't like, don't read :-)
Relationships: Viv & Lisa - Relationship, Viv / Lisa, Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Short

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Troy :-)
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so forgive me for big or small mistakes  
> This is smut - don't like, don't read :-)

‘Yes!’ Lisa yelled when she heard the doorbell ring. Viv looked at her, surprised, as her girlfriend jumped off from her chair at the kitchen table, and half-ran towards the front door. ‘Thanks very much!’, she heard her saying, and then she entered the kitchen again, holding a big brown box. ‘It’s our costumes!’, she said enthusiastically, grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the tape on the box. Viv stood up from her chair and stood next to her girlfriend as she reached into the box to pick up a blue, fluffy thing packed in plastic. ‘Avatar!’ she exclaimed with a happy smile, causing Viv to laugh - Lisa’s enthusiasm was contagious. Simultaneously, they looked in the box again, as Lisa grabbed the other package. ‘And now for the highlight of the day: nanananananananana, Batwoman!’, Lisa said, handing over the black costume to Viv. 

***  
A couple of days ago, they had been shopping online for Halloween costumes, and Lisa had been quite decisive on her costume of Avatar, having seen the movie again just the other week. Pointing at the picture, she had exclaimed: ‘That’s me! I’m going to be Avatar! Including a fluffy tail, I love it!’  
Viv had just smiled - honestly, she thought Lisa would look cute in whatever costume she would wear. ‘Who would you want to be?’ Lisa had asked. ‘I honestly don’t know’, Viv had answered, already getting a bit despondent, scrolling through a million of costume options.  
‘Wait, wait! Go back up, back up, yes, that one!’, Lisa had said, a cheeky smile on her face. ‘This one?’, Viv had asked, a surprised look on her face. ‘Yes! Batwoman! I’m sure it would look so great on you, because you’re so tall and skinny and pretty.’ Viv had chuckled and blushed - she still, after five years of being together, got a bit shy whenever Lisa gave her a compliment, and Lisa thought that was ultimately cute.  
‘That skirt looks very short’, Viv had said hesitantly.  
‘Yes, I love that! Maybe you should consider wearing panties underneath’, Lisa had replied dryly, causing them both to chuckle. ‘If you don’t think you would feel comfortable wearing it, you shouldn’t of course, but I think it would really suit you and that it would look extremely good on you.’

Viv knew Lisa was practically always right regarding this kind of thing, so she clicked on the costume and added it to their virtual shopping basket. ‘Ok, cool, let’s order it, before I change my mind’, she had said.  
‘Yes!’ Lisa had happily exclaimed. As soon as she had ordered, she had sat down on Viv’s lap, a cheeky look on her face. ‘You’re going to be the sexiest Batwoman the world has ever seen’, she had said, letting her hands slide underneath her girlfriend’s shirt.

***  
‘Shall we try them on?’, Lisa asked, her eyes even brighter than normal.  
‘Yeah, cool’, Viv replied, ripping the plastic off the costume. A few minutes later, Lisa had put on her Avatar onesie and she watched Viv putting on her Batwoman costume. She swallowed - it did indeed look incredibly good on her. Her legs seemed even longer than normal and the sleeveless top showed her well toned arms and shoulders. ‘What are these?’ Viv asked, holding up two black things. ‘That is… your cape of course’, Lisa said, hanging it over her shoulders. ‘What’s a superhero without a cape? And this is your mask’, she said, placing it on her head. ‘Jeez Viv, you look incredibly sexy! Come here’, she said, grabbing her hand and leading them to the big mirror in the hallway so they could have a closer look at themselves and each other. 

‘You look cute’, Viv said, a soft and loving look on her face, ‘and I love your tail’, she said with a grin, tickling Lisa’s face with it, ‘and you look sexy’.  
‘Sexy? Viv, I’m wearing a fluffy onesie.’  
‘Yes, but I know what’s underneath’, Viv said, a cheeky smile on her face.

Lisa chuckled and turned her attention to Viv again. ‘You look stunning, you know that? You really do. Those legs of yours, mmmmm’. She bent her knees to sink down a little, placing her hands on her calves, and letting them slide all the way up underneath her skirt, massaging her ass cheeks through the fabric of her panties, placing a soft kiss on her lips. ‘I think’, she whispered, ‘you shouldn’t wear panties after all’, and she pulled them down and let them drop on the floor. Grabbing Viv’s hand, she said: ‘Come here, I want to make love to Batwoman’, as she led her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Lisa took off her onesie and only wearing a bra and panties now, she put her arms around Viv's shoulders, kissing her on her lips, like only she could do: a mix of soft and firm, sweet and passionate. Returning her kiss, Viv routinely took off Lisa's bra and tossed it on the floor. 'I want to see you naked', Viv said, pulling down her girlfriend's panties as well. Taking a step back, she looked at her naked girlfriend, a lustful, hungry look on her face. Lisa loved to be looked at, to be admired by Viv and the fact she was still wearing her sexy Batgirl outfit, only made that feeling better, more intense.  
'Please let me taste you', Lisa whispered. Viv smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lisa pulled up Viv's skirt, sank down on her knees and put her head between her muscular legs. Not in a hurry at all, she started kissing her soft, wet pussy without using her tongue.  
She didn't do anything else until Viv placed her hand on her head and pushed her against her pussy. 'Lick me. Now', she commanded.  
Lisa smiled, she had teased her on purpose because she knew her girlfriend would take the lead at some point - and she was definitely in the mood to be dominated by Batwoman, to totally surrender to her, to let her do to her whatever pleased her. And so she did indeed start licking her girlfriend’s pussy, but she carefully avoided her swollen, craving clit. After a couple of minutes, Viv whispered threateningly: ‘You’d better make me come now, because I’m starting to lose my temper.’ 

Lisa secretly smiled and started licking and sucking her swollen clit, exactly the way she knew her girlfriend liked it. Viv was moaning loudly, she could crash over the edge any moment now. But just at that moment, Lisa stopped licking her - instead, she looked up at Viv, smiling defiantly.  
God, she looked so fuckin’ sexy in that outfit. 

Viv looked down on her and without warning, she pinched both her nipples. ‘You think you can disobey me? Open the top drawer over there and hand over the bag that is in there.’ 

Surprised, Lisa got up and did what Viv had just told her.  
‘Open the bag’.  
There were four things in it: a bottle of lubricant, a weirdly curved toy, a small device that looked like a remote control and something that Lisa recognized as a paddle. 

‘Stand up in front of me’, Viv said, picking up the curved toy, running her fingers through her folds. ‘You’re so wet... ‘, Viv whispered. ‘You’re horny, aren’t you?’she asked, pumping two fingers inside her pussy. ‘Yes, oh yes’, Lisa moaned, welcoming her fingers deep inside her. After fucking her for a while, Viv removed her fingers, applied lubricant on the toy, pushed the big end of it inside her pussy and positioned the other end of it against her clit. ‘On your knees.’  
Lisa moaned and obeyed immediately. The toy filled her up quite good, and the tail of it pushed against her clit, causing a very pleasant feeling. 

‘Here is what’s going to happen. You’re gonna make me come now. After that, I’m going to play with you, like this…’she pushed a button on the remote and Lisa felt a vibrating feeling deep inside her pussy and onto her clit - it felt so incredibly good that it made her moan instantly… Viv pushed the button again and the delicious feeling was gone. ‘Later on, I’m going to give you the spanking you deserve, and it won’t be soft’, she warned her, picking up the paddle. ‘And if you come before I give you permission, it will be even more painful. Understand?’  
Lisa nodded, and she started licking and sucking her girlfriend’s clit like her life depended on it. Within a minute, Viv crashed over the edge, covering Lisa’s face with her juices, after which she managed to push the button on the remote. 

The vibrating feeling was so good, it was almost unbearable. Leaning with her face against Viv’s soaking pussy, she welcomed the incredibly delicious vibrations, unable to do anything else than moan. Smiling, Viv looked down on her; she loved to see Lisa like this, naked, totally surrendering to her and to the sensations that controlled her body. 

Just one push on the button and the pleasure was gone, causing Lisa to look up at her, desperate and horny.  
‘No’, Viv said with a devilish grin.  
‘Please’, Lisa moaned, ‘please’.  
Viv turned it on again, and the incredible feeling took possession of her girlfriend’s body again. She just loved the sight of Lisa on her knees so much, totally captured by the delicious feeling of the toy between her legs (Viv had tried it herself before so she knew what it felt like, and she thought it was really amazing), that she decided to let her girlfriend come - without granting her permission, so she would of course have to punish her for that. Lisa came hard, moaning, almost crying, bending over so deep that her nose touched the floor.  
When she had reached her orgasm, Viv pushed the button on the remote to prevent her clit from becoming overstimulated and painful. 

Still recovering from her intense orgasm, Lisa stayed on the floor for a while, panting and softly moaning, the toy still deep inside her pussy, until Viv reached out her hand to her, gently saying 'Come here', as helped her up and let her lie down next to her on the bed, kissing her forehead. Viv asked, ‘Was it good?’ as she reached down and removed the toy from Lisa's pussy, placing it next to the remote control on the bedside table. ‘Oh God, yes’, she moaned as she laid her head on Viv's shoulder. God, it was so good, thank you. What an incredible toy this is. I had no idea you bought this.’  
‘Ha, I know. I remember you looking at it when we were browsing that online shop and I thought it would be the perfect toy to tease you with.’  
‘And it was, oh my god, it feels incredible.’  
‘I know, I tried it out myself.’  
‘You naughty girl!’  
‘I needed to know if it was good!’, Viv exclaimed, causing them both to laugh. ‘And besides… I don’t think it isn’t up to you to tell me what I can or can’t do, is it? Because I’m in charge here now, and although you made me come you were also very disobedient. You teased me, and after that, you came without my permission. And you know the consequences of that.’

Lisa had barely recovered from her orgasm, but the horniness took possession of her body again. ‘Oh Viv, please be gentle with me', she said, but her eyes betrayed how much she longed for a good and hard spanking. It had been a while, and she was craving for Viv to be rough with her. It wasn’t real pain she was longing for, it was the feeling of being submissive, of being dominated by her girlfriend, that made her insanely horny.  
‘Be nice to you? No way. Sit on the edge of the bed in front of me, on all fours. Now. While Lisa obeyed, Viv took the paddle off the bed, stroking her back and buttocks with it. During the summer, Viv had spanked her using a spatula, which had felt humiliating in a delicious way so she could imagine a paddle would have a similar effect. Viv let her fingers run through her folds, in a rough, almost casual way - Lisa loved it when she treated her like this.  
‘You’re so wet, so horny… I’m gonna fuck you so hard, babe. But first, I’m gonna spank you until that pretty ass of yours is burning. Sink down on your elbows, ass up.’  
Moaning in anticipation, Lisa obeyed. 

Viv started hitting her with the paddle, soft at first, but gradually a bit harder. Everytime she hit her ass with the paddle, she was rewarded with a sexy groan from her girlfriend. She didn’t stop until her ass was red and sore and she saw the juices dripping down her inner thighs. She smiled - she just loved to see her girl so horny, so ready to be fucked.  
Viv reached out to the nightstand, opened the drawer, put on the strap on harness and put in their big black dildo - they had a couple of different sizes they could use in combination with the harness, and the black one was the biggest one - it had a diameter of around 4 fingers, and Lisa loved to be fucked with it. 

It looked weirdly sexy, her wearing the Batwoman costume with the big black cock jutting out from under her skirt. ‘On your back. Spread your legs’, Viv commanded, and she saw Lisa lick her lips when she saw her like this.  
‘Oh Viv, it’s so big, I don’t think my pussy can handle it.’  
It was all part of their little game - Lisa spread her legs wider and touched her own pussy, showing she was more than ready to be fucked with that huge black cock.  
‘I don’t care if your pussy can handle it, I’m gonna fuck you with it anyway. Hard and deep, and you know it.’ Lisa moaned in anticipation, as Viv applied lubricant on her cock and pushed the tip inside her.  
Slowly, she moved forward, letting her cock slide deeper into her wet pussy, closely watching Lisa’s face to make sure she wasn’t hurting her. ‘Oh God yes’, Lisa whispered, as she felt Viv’s cock filling up her pussy. She always needed a couple of minutes to get used to this huge thing, but sooner than Viv had expected, she opened her eyes, begging her to fuck her. ‘Please, fuck me hard, fuck me the way you want’, she whispered.  
And so Viv did, moving her cock inside her by rocking her hips, holding her tight. ‘Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard’, Lisa moaned. 

Suddenly, the pleasure was gone, Viv had pulled out her cock, looking down at her. ‘Turn around, on all fours, lower on your elbows. I’m gonna fuck you so hard and deep that you’ll beg me to stop.’ Lisa did as she was told as quickly as possible - she wanted to feel that cock in her pussy again - now.

Viv admired Lisa’s ass, that was still a bit red and then let her cock slide into Lisa’s soaking pussy. A little less slowly this time, because Lisa practically pushed herself on it. Lisa moaned as Viv grabbed her hips as Viv started fucking her slowly, but deep. With every push, she felt her cock pumping deeper into her craving pussy. 

Soon, Viv started playing Lisa’s favourite game: pulling out her cock and pushing it back in, making her entrance extremely sensitive.  
After she had repeated that about ten times, Lisa really couldn’t handle it anymore, but she didn’t have to say that, because her girlfriend already sensed it. She kept her cock inside her pussy now, and started pumping in her a lot quicker than before, fucking her so hard and so good that Lisa screamed with pleasure. When Viv reached around to touch her clit, she almost immediately came, moaning, screaming, whispering. Viv pulled out her cock and put the harness on the bed, so she could take her girl into her arms and kiss her. ‘Was it good? Not too rough?’, she asked.  
Lisa smiled. ‘It was perfect. It really was. Being fucked by Batwoman, now, who can say that?’  
They both chuckled. 

‘My God Viv, you’re so sexy, I just can’t stop looking at you. Or touching you’, and she let her hand slide under her skirt to touch her soaking pussy. ‘Wow, you’re so wet… so incredibly wet.. I think we need a special toy to play with that pussy of yours. Naughty Batwoman.’ Lisa’s eyes were bright, the look on her face was cheeky - it was crystal clear they had changed roles and Lisa was in charge now, and Viv could only look forward to that.


	2. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa discovers something about Viv - something that pleases her...

Lisa pulled up Viv's skirt, exposing Viv's pussy, and let her hands slide on her hip bones, inner thighs and upper legs. Instinctively, Viv spread her legs so Lisa could not only enjoy the view of her dripping pussy and her swollen pink clit, but hopefully also touch it. Lisa smiled. ' Oh, look at you, so horny and ready, I love that. She let two fingers slide into her soaking wet hole and fucked her, causing Viv to arch her back to feel her fingers deeper inside her.  
But Lisa had other plans. She pulled back her fingers and told Viv to sit on her knees in front of her. Viv obeyed, and Lisa played with her for a while, by cupping her pussy, letting a finger or two slide into it and touching her clit briefly with just a fingertip. Viv moaned at every touch, and she was slowly going crazy with desire, but Lisa obviously wasn't in a hurry, on the contrary, she was determined to play with her until she had decided that Viv deserved to be released.  
While Lisa touched her, Viv tried to stroke her nipples, but Lisa grabbed her wrists. 'No. I'm in charge now and you're not allowed to touch me. Oh wait, this will certainly help.'

Lisa opened a drawer of the nightstand and grabbed the handcuffs. 'Hands behind your back'. A clicking sound made it clear she wouldn't be able to use her hands for a while. 'You're so gorgeous. My horny Batwoman', Lisa said, looking in admiration at her handcuffed girlfriend sitting on her knees on the bed, her short skirt pulled up so her soaking pussy was exposed.   
She got off the bed to pick up their new toy and wash it in the sink. After putting lubricant on the big end, she smiled and slowly pushed it into Viv's pussy, who rewarded her with a moan. 'It's pretty big, isn't it? Do you like it?'  
Viv nodded frantically, and Lisa decided to fuck her with it for a while. 'Oh god yes', Viv groaned loudly. A little surprised, Lisa looked at her. 

They owned a couple of dildos and strapons, and up till now, Viv had been the one fucking Lisa with them.   
When Lisa fucked Viv, she would only use her fingers - mostly two, sometimes three and in rare occasions, four. Somehow, it had seemed like the way to go, and they were both happy with it.   
But now, for the first time, Lisa witnessed how Viv clearly enjoyed it to be fucked with a - rather big - toy. Lisa loved to see it and she had to hide a fond laugh when she saw how eager Viv was to feel the big toy slide deep into her pussy.

After fucking her with the toy for a while, she let it stay into her girlfriend's soaking pussy and positioned the smaller end of it on her clit. 'Before we can use this wonderful toy, we need something else', Lisa said as she opened the drawer of the nightstand. Before Viv knew it, Lisa had removed her Batwoman mask and replaced it with a blindfold, so she would be unable to see when Lisa pressed the buttons on the remote - or to do what else pleased her. 

'Oh, Viv, I just can't stop looking at you, my sexy girl', Lisa whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe. 'So sexy, so wet…', she said, pushing the 'on' button on the remote.   
Although Viv had been anticipating for this moment, the vibrations on her clit and deep inside her pussy still came as a surprise - an extremely pleasant one. She bent forward, receiving, welcoming the incredible feeling, moaning, panting. 'Oh god yes, yes, oh fuck, yes', she moaned. She could feel the tension in her body build up towards an explosion...  
With a devilish smile on her face, Lisa pushed the 'off’ button, changing the blissful look on Viv's face in a desperate frown.  
'That was good, wasn't it?' Lisa asked teasingly, stroking her ass.  
'Yes, oh god, yes. Please. Please turn it on again.'  
'Hmmm. I'm still debating with myself. The thing is: I don't think you deserved it yet.' Right after that, she removed the toy from Viv's pussy, leaving her awfully empty, and taking away the extremely pleasant feeling of pressure on her clit.  
'Please, Lisa', Viv moaned desperately, 'please.'  
Lisa looked at her blindfolded, handcuffed Batwoman, her eyes full of love and lust.

_God, she is so extremely sexy. And I think she wants me to fuck her. I hope she wants me to, because I’d _love_ to fuck her right now. _

Lisa removed Viv's blindfold, and they looked each other in the eye. Lisa pushed the toy against Viv's soaking pussy, and let it slide into her, fucking her with it excruciatingly slowly but deep. Viv closed her eyes, bit her lip and moaned loudly, moving her body to welcome Lisa’s thrusts.  
'You like this, don't you? Being fucked liked this?', Lisa asked, removing the toy again and holding it in her hand without pushing it back.  
'Yes', Viv whispered shyly.  
'You know what babe, how about I fuck you with a big dildo, hm? Would you like that?'


	3. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv's first time being fucked with a dildo had to be good - no, it had to be _extremely_ good, mind blowing even, and Lisa was determined to give her that experience.

Viv just nodded, her face completely red.  
Lisa ignored Viv’s obvious embarrassment - she honestly wouldn’t know why she should be embarrassed for her desire to be fucked - and just smiled, grabbing a large black dildo out of the night stand. Not their largest one, but still big. 'This one? Or a smaller one?'  
Viv cleared her throat and half whispered: ‘This one.’  
'Good. Now let me take off your handcuffs, and then you lie on your back, with your legs spread, and your knees pulled up.'  
As soon as the handcuffs were gone, Viv did as she was told, showing her dripping pussy to Lisa, who was already applying lubricant on the dildo.  
Viv looked at her, longingly, but Lisa also sensed a bit of fear in her eyes.   
'We'll take it slowly, and if you tell me to stop, I'll stop immediately. Ok?'  
Viv nodded - she loved her so much she could cry. And God knows she wanted to be fucked by her.

Lisa brought the dildo towards her entrance, and pushed it into her girlfriend's pussy, slowly, very carefully, paying full attention to her girlfriend's face and her body language. Her first time being fucked with a dildo had to be good - no, it had to be _extremely_ good, mind blowing even, and Lisa was determined to give her that experience. ‘Don’t worry babe, I’ll take such good care of you, I’m gonna fuck you so good. And if there’s anything you don’t like, just say it.’

Viv smiled and closed her eyes, and she felt her pussy being filled. It wasn't very comfortable, but strangely enough, that made her even want to feel it deeper inside her. The fact she had to make an effort, made her even feel extra submissive and vulnerable - and that was exactly the feeling she craved for right now. She wanted to totally surrender to her girlfriend, to be hers, to do whatever pleased her.  
And it definitely pleased Lisa to push the dildo into Viv’s pussy, she loved to see it slide deeper into her tight hole, until the very base of it. She held it still for a moment and asked: ‘Are you OK babe?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv whispered.  
‘Good girl’, Lisa smiled and she started moving the dildo inside her, slowly and carefully.  
Viv moaned as her pussy started to get used to the big thing inside her and the initial discomfort faded away. ‘Oh yes, oh yes’, she moaned, ‘fuck me deep.’  
Viv always loved to be fucked slowly and deep when she used her fingers, and there was no difference now. Lisa just loved to see Viv’s pussy swallow the big black cock, she loved the sexy sopping sounds it caused, her loud moans.  
‘You love to be fucked like this, don’t you?’  
‘Y...yes, oh God yes.’  
‘I love it too, you know that? Fucking you so deep, filling up your horny pussy so good.’  
Gradually, she increased her pace a little, pounding deep into her wetness.   
‘I need to come’, Viv whispered. ‘Please.’  
‘Oh, I’d love to see you come, babe. And I’m gonna make you come so good. Just a sec.’ She left the dildo in Viv’s pussy and reached out towards the nightstand to grab their new toy.   
‘Two toys, double pleasure’, Lisa smiled, switching it on. Using her right hand, she resumed fucking Viv, and with her left hand, she put the vibrating toy on Viv’s clit.   
The feeling was so good, so intense, that Viv almost growled of pleasure. The dildo pounding deep into her pussy, the vibrating toy on her clit: it was mind blowing. Her orgasm felt like an explosion; she locked eyes with Lisa when she came, an incredibly intimate and sexy moment for both of them. During the aftershocks, Viv closed her eyes, gradually relaxing all her muscles, still panting. Lisa switched off the vibrating toy and pulled out the dildo, leaving Viv’s pussy empty, causing her to moan softly. ‘Oh, did you want in again?’ Lisa joked. ‘No’, Viv smiled, her eyes still closed. ‘Not yet’.  
‘You naughty girl’, Lisa said, lying down on top of her Batwoman. ‘I guess you liked it then?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said shyly. ‘This was so good. I… I never thought I would like this so much.’  
Lisa kissed her girl on the lips. ‘I loved it, too. And please, if there is ever anything you want, just say it, OK?’  
‘I want you’, Viv said, a big smile on her face.  
‘That can be arranged, babe’, Lisa replied, kissing her girl again. ‘I’m all yours.’


End file.
